Electrochemical (EC) capacitors (or supercapacitors) generally provide high power density, high reliability, high energy efficiency, and a long operating lifetime. Several types of EC capacitors have been developed for use in various fields. In the field of renewable energy, EC capacitors are commonly used for trimming the blades of windmills in response to wind changes and for energy storage generated by solar panels. In the field of transportation, EC capacitors are commonly used for operating rechargeable electric buses, for hybrid electric vehicles, and for energy storage during regenerative braking. In the field of consumer electronics, EC capacitors are used, for example, in cameras to help provide a burst of power for flash photography. EC capacitors can also be used in industrial settings to provide short bursts of power needed in equipment designed for heavy lifting (such as forklifts), as they provide a longer operating life than the traditional lead acid batteries. EC capacitors are also being used for automotive and utility applications as energy storage components.